149: Bonnie
Bonnie, A.K.A. Experiment 149, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to work with Clyde to steal stuff without anyone's knowledge and evade arrest. Her one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but she was paroled in "Snafu". After that, it is unknown where her one true place currently is. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. She was activated with Clyde when Officer Kahiko dipped their pods (mistaking them for doughnut holes) in his coffee. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in prison as convicts, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu". She is one of the few experiments that can speak fluent English like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Clyde, Squeak, Stitch, and Gigi. Personality Bonnie is the brains of the duo. She is an obsessive and compulsive stealer of things. However, this doesn't stop her from being quite a helpful friend to others. Her closest partner-in-crime is Experiment 150, Clyde. Bonnie has the qualities of a true, albeit amateurish criminal mind; being manipulative, cunning, streetsmart, and a great schemer. She is normally quite laid-back in situations (unless maybe the cops or other enemies are after her). With such a carefree, social, and almost friendly personality, it can be quite easy for the gullible to fall for her rotten tricks, namely Lilo and Stitch. Despite her deceptive, tomboyish nature, Bonnie can still have little etiquette and be very rude, as well as a bit short-tempered at times. She has an extremely close bond with Clyde, despite the fact that they have argued a few times before. She is naturally just seeking thrill, fun and adventure, even if it means stealing a few things or joining in on brawls with her other experiment "cousins". She and Clyde are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Appearance Bonnie is a small, light green koala-like experiment smaller than Stitch. She's got a yellow stomach, a slim body, small antennae, big dark blue eyes with girly eyelashes, a big head, a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out, a round nose, rabbit/mouse-like ears, two dark green marks on the back of her head, dark green, arrow-like patches on her arms and legs, and a yellow V-shaped stripe on her forehead. She also has a small, stumpy tail similar to Stitch's. Special Abilities Bonnie is cunning and intelligent with a talent for stealing things by using the help from Clyde. She has some of the basic experiment abilities, such as enhanced durability and damage resistance, and having the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings. She can also speak fluent English with a Mafia accent. She is skilled with certain weapons, and the ones she is "special" with include pistols and plasma guns. ''Stitch! Bonnie and Clyde made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where they escaped from Galactic Prison and traveled to the island in order to continue their primary function, which is theft. Because of this, they could be considered "incompletely rehabilitated". They have also revealed that they've tried to be good, but their programming interferes with it. Thus, it is unknown if they have truly turned good. Gallery ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's experiment pods vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h43m16s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m25s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h08m46s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h00m41s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h29m50s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h05m00s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h54m01s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m10s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m04s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h56m33s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h30m47s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h02m07s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-22h04m17s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m33s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h32m10s223.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h07m28s177.png|Meeting Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h00m30s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m13s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m21s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h18m24s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m34s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m48s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h33m57s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h34m11s10.png|"How many times I gotta tell you? Leave the thinking to me." Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h34m39s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h35m07s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m24s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h35m34s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h01m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m06s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h36m11s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m08s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m35s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h03m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m27s232.png|Bonnie burps Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h37m43s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h39m51s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m37s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h41m47s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m24s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h06m20s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h42m30s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m12s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h40m39s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m02s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h03m51s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h41m39s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m18s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h43m52s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m02s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m39s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h44m54s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m30s140.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m04s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m34s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m05s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m11s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h45m49s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m26s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m36s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h46m48s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m45s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m02s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m50s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m56s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h47m44s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h04m18s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h48m07s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-07-21h12m24s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m37s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h49m52s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h05m00s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h06m56s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h50m23s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-20h05m38s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h09m56s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m01s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h50m54s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m30s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m15s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h51m57s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h52m24s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h54m41s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h55m52s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h56m40s232.png|"Scatter, Clyde!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m09s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m30s41.png|Bonnie and Clyde captured in a net Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h56m15s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m50s235.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h47m55s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-21h48m01s18.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h29m27s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m15s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h33m56s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h29m26s192.png|"I'll share something about myself. I'm bored, I'm too smart for this stuff." screenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h29m51s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h30m37s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h30m48s176.png|"Ah, can it, Clyde. It's your fault we got nabbed in the first place!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m38s84.png|"Now this is more like it!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m46s126.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h37m34s112.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-44.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-01-57.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-13.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-03-22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h41m15s47.png|"I'm sorry, Clyde." Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-17h22m28s30.png screenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m09s150.png|Mug shot vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h29m49s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h13m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m21s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h35m43s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h25m12s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h24m58s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m45s238.png|"Right in the kisser." vlcsnap-2013-04-25-13h10m57s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h25m33s63.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h19m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m52s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h19m00s76.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m26s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h23m37s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h44m51s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m44s68.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m53s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-22h48m25s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h18m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h21m39s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h31m05s1.png screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-17.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-57.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-39.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-59.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-19.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-56.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-39-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-32.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-56.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-11.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-31.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-55.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-16.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-40.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-04.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-25.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-42.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-13.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-37.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-58.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-39.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-58.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-15.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-34.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-10.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-51.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-14.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-01.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-18.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-00.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-50.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-03.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-22.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-42.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-53-30.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-08.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-12.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-30.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-52.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-20.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-53.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-57-10.jpg Stitch-Bonnie.png panes60.jpg Bonnie Experiments on the Loose.png Stitch Now - Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie in Stitch!Now Skullbonnie.png|Bonnie dressed in a skeleton costume in Stitch!Now Trivia *Bonnie is Experiment 149. However, in her debut, her pod is mislabeled as 149, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Bonnie normally has two fangs, but in "Spike", she has six fangs (four on the top and two on the bottom). *Bonnie is named after the bank robber Bonnie Parker. *She speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, much like the real Bonnie. **She is also one of the very few known experiments that can speak English fluently. *In "Spike", Bonnie was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group along with Clyde, but they were put in jail by Officer Kahiko. Though they could have temporarily escaped somehow. **It is also likely that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Nosy and Fibber are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. *According to Bonnie's mugshot in "Snafu", her prison number is labeled 2734. *Bonnie's pod color is purple. Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Talking Experiments